


And Then There Was Cake

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Kid Fic, Weechesters, scrounging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are tricky little twerps. Wee-Winchester sappyness. High sugar levels of all varieties.</p><p><i>Timeframe:</i><br/>In some small-town diner, early August 1989. Sam is 5, Dean is 9.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was Cake

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal January 24, 2007_

"Okay Sammy, Dad's at the payphone now. He's got his Journal out so he's gonna be a while."

"Yay! It's my turn!"

"Nuh-uh, you had a turn last week."

"Did not. My last one was in Casa Grande, Arizona a loooong time ago, weeks 'n' weeks. I 'member 'cause the candle looked like a cactus."

"Nope, there was the place in Maine last week. They gave us pie."

"But I didn't like that pie. It was rhubarb! Blech!"

"Doesn't matter, that was still your turn. It's my turn now."

"But pie doesn't even count! It's gotta be cake!"

"Pie totally counts."

"Awww..."

"Nope. Not your turn."

"But Deeeeean-"

"You know, I remember last summer when you didn't even want to do this 'cause it's lying."

"But you told me it wasn't really lying, though."

"You mean when I said the people at diners like to sing to kids and give them free cake and that we wouldn't be around in January or May when it wasn't lying so we were giving them a chance to sing and give us cake in advance before we left town?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it is lying, really."

"Oh."

"Still want it to be your turn?"

"Hmmm... Yup. I'm okay with lying if it gets us cake."

"Hunh."

"Please Dean? Pleeeeease?"

"Why do you even care whether it's your turn or mine? It's not like we don't all share the cake."

"'Coz."

"'Coz why?"

"...'Coz I wanna blow the candle out. That's all."

"Nuh-uh. That's not it."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"It's 'coz you like it when they sing to you."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. You hum for miles afterward... You're blushing!"

"No 'm not."

"Sammy Winchester is bluuuuuushing. He likes it when total strangers sing to him in diners-"

"Dean, quit it! You're being mean!"

"... I'm sorry Sammy, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just teasing."

"It's not true anyways. I want it to be my turn 'coz I've got a wish I wanna make."

"Oh...? What wish?"

"It's a secret. If I tell you it won't come true."

"Well, since you're telling a lie to get the candle to wish on, it probably won't come true anyways."

"Oh. Really? Aw..."

"...but, hey, it might. I mean, who knows, all kinds of weird stuff happens. Either way keeping it a secret isn't going to make it come true, though, so you might as well tell me."

"...alright. I was gonna wish we could stay in one place for a whole year, and that Daddy would be happy."

"... Sammy..."

"He's grumpy all the time, Dean.... Hey! Maybe it needs to be Daddy's turn!"

"Um. No."

"Why not? Daddy never has a turn."

"Uh...Dad probably doesn't want a turn."

"Why? Daddy doesn't mind. He eats the cake too."

"It's free food, 'course Dad doesn't mind. It's just... Dad doesn't mind as long as it's too late for him to stop us, and if we make it his turn, he'd want to stop us."

"Oh."

"It probably wouldn't work anyway, 'coz he's a grown-up. They probably wouldn't give him cake, they'd give him an extra big bowl of green beans or peas'n'carrots or something."

"Ew! That's worse than rhubarb!"

"Yeah. Besides, um, I _really_ don't think he'd be happy about the singing."

"Oh... Okay. But I'm still gonna make that wish, so it's still gotta be my turn."

"But you've had eight turns this summer and I've only had-"

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Okay, fine, whatever! Yeesh!"

"Yay!"

"Shh. Here comes the waitress..... Um, 'scuse me, Ma'am? It's my little brother's birthday today."

"Hi! I'm five!"

\- - -  
(...and then there was cake. Again. The end.)


End file.
